


Food of Love

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, F/M, Food, Pregnancy, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There is no love sincerer than the love of food.</i> ~George Bernard Shaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp_ficathon prompt, "Feed me". Also for the 100quills prompt, "Hunger".

“Mmm. Your Mum sure likes to feed me.” Blaise whispered, pushing away his empty plate.

Ginny grinned. “She does the same thing to Harry when Charlie brings him. I think she just loves having you two here.”

“Why?”

“Proof that Charlie and I are actually engaged. She’s thrilled that we’ve found someone to love.” Ginny smirked. “And she wants grandchildren to spoil.”

Blaise choked on his butterbeer and Ginny patted him on the back. “Good to know.”

“Hey,” Ginny winked, “At least you know who to floo when I start getting pregnancy cravings.”

“Right. Molly can cook for you, and I’ll go get the ingredients. No matter how far away they are.”

Ginny laughed at his terrified face and discretely rubbed her stomach. He didn’t know how soon she would be taking him up on that offer.


End file.
